The Story of Hawk
by CosmoZombie -old account
Summary: This is the story of a young clone's journey through the Clone Wars as he goes from a simple cadet to the most famous and feared clone of all time. Main Character- Hawk: OC MAYBE possible Hawk/OC later on.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please review, but don't flame. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, however. – CosmoZombie**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and Kal Skirata are Lucasart's! I only own Hawk and Kote. Bridge, the phrase "Just say 'Shoot it'", and Commander Arlon belong to some guy on YouTube named xxxFancyPantsxxx. I don't know his real name. **

Hawk groaned.

"Dude, wake up. Hawk! Hawk! **HAWK, WAKE UP OR I WIL SHOOT YOU!**"

Hawk jumped up, grabbing his vibroknife from his boot and lunged blindly. "Whoa, man, calm down; I didn't mean it."

Hawk sighed. "Bridge, go away."

"But today is the Assigning!"

"**WHAT? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?**"

''Um, act –'' Hawk cut him off. "I don't," he said, "want to hear it." Bridge gulped. "OK, sir." _He'd better hurry_, Bridge thought. _It starts in five minutes!_

(*{*[{*}]*}*)

After a very… _successful_… interview with Commander Arlon, assisted by some _friendly_ advice from Kote involving the phrase "Just say 'Shoot it'", Hawk was placed in the infantry, not the Marines, like he had hoped. Just as Hawk and Bridge were complaining to Kote's_ Mando_ trainer, Kal Skirata, Kote walked in. Hawk turned around.

"Well, well, well," he said to the crowded room. "Look who walked in. Guess we can turn the heater off, eh, boys?" Most of the clones laughed. Even though they were only seven standard years old, they had the physical and emotional equivalency of a fourteen year-old. Most of the time, a good sense of humor was included in that package.

Kote flushed from anger. "You'll pay for that this time, Hawk!" He reached for his practice rifle and drew a bead on Hawk, but was jarred and hit Bridge in the eye, dropping him to the floor instantly. "And _you'll_ pay for _that," _shouted Hawk, drawing his vibroblade from this boot strap. Kote turned and ran, dropping his rifle like a stick-ball batter who hit a home run. Hawk started running towards the landing pad doors, in hot pursuit of Kote. He lunged, but Kote sidestepped and fled through the doors, onto the walkway that led toward the 'pad, toward the fighters that the clones used for piloting training. Hawk, determined not to let Kote get away, activated his 'blade and threw the now-vibrating deadly weapon at Kote's leg.

The vibroblade impaled Kote in his Achilles' Tendon, thanks to Hawk's deadly aim, and, with a sickening _crunch_ and a blood-curdling scream, Kote fell against the railing, grasping with his left hand for the button to turn the 'blade off, while he grasped the railing with his right hand to keep from collapsing.

Hawk walked up to Kote's injured, quivering form, and, without bothering to turn it off, yanked the vibroblade from Kote's leg, prompting another horrible scream. Hawk lifted the vibroblade above his head, but before he knew what was happening, Kote's face had set into grim determination, and Hawk was flying over the railing as his knife fell from his hand onto the ground. Then his head hit the slanted roof, and everything went black.


	2. A Death and a Retaliation

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time. This one should be a bit longer. – CosmoZombie**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is Lucasart's! I only own Hawk and Kote so far. Bridge and Commander Arlon belong to some guy on YouTube named xxxFancyPantsxxx. I don't know his real name. **

_He was hanging on for dear life, a horrible, throbbing pain in his shin. He looked down, at the dark, hungry, pulsating waves below him. He looked up, at the grinning clone, holding a vibroblade, standing above him. _

"_I thought I had killed you," the grinning clone said, "But apparently I didn't." _

"_But… Why?" He was truly afraid for the first time in what he could call his life. The clone's smile stretched even wider. _

"_The same reason I killed your friend. Because I _want_ to." The time had come. He had to make a decision. The waves or the knife? The waves or the knife? The waves or the knife? The waves… With those final thoughts, he let go of the overhanging ledge and fell into the dark sea, not resisting not breathing, drowning…_

Hawk woke up, gasping for breath, in a white room full of equipment, between soft white sheets. He knew instantly where he was._ The infirmary._ And if he was in the infirmary, that meant that the fight with Kote was real. The dream wasn't, though. He knew that for a fact. But _why_ had he attacked Kote? He saw on a sheet on his nightstand that he had mild head trauma, so that explained why he couldn't remember much.

_Unghh…_ He really didn't feel good. Then he remembered – that was why he was in the medical… _I feel sleepy…_ Then he saw Commander Arlon enter and walk over to his bedside. "Hawk," he whispered quietly. "Bridge… He isn't…" 

_Bridge. _ Now he remembered. Kote had put a stun bolt to Bridge's eye, and he, Hawk, had vowed to cause Kote as much pain as Bridge had been put through.

"What about him, Commander?" He needed to know, he needed – "The laser damaged Bridge's eye and… his frontal lobe… You know, the part of the brain that controls logical reasoning…?" _Oh, krifffing gods. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is…_

"Hawk… they… had to…" Arlon gulped. "They… reconditioned him."

_Oh, gods no! You're joking? He has to be joking. Not Bridge, Bridge was too good to be put down like that – oh, gods, I'm already _thinking_ about him in the past tense…! Sleepy. I feel sleepy…_ With that, his head fell back against the pillow and he descended into a dreamless sleep.

**Four Days Later**

Hawk woke up feeling sick, but remembering everything. Kote's stun laser, Bridge going down, his promise to make Kote, that kriffing killer, suffer whatever Bridge suffered, his fight with Kote, but most importantly – Bridge's death. He had been killed, shot square in the eye, over a thing as simple as a joke over Kote's name. _But at least he will pay_, he thought grimly. Yes, Kote was going to pay very dearly indeed…

**Two Hours Later**

His plan was simple. All he needed was his trusty blade and a length of good, old-fashioned rope to hang the body from the main weather vane. He slipped his knife into his belt for easy access and hid the rope behind a crate, and just in time, too.

"You wanted to see me about a truce?"

"Yes."

"But… Why on the roof?"

"Why do you think? It's away from prying eyes and ears."

"Look," said Kote. "If this is about your friend, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit him… I just found out…"

"No, it's OK. Especially since you'll be joining him soon…"

"What?"

Hawk paused, then replied, "I said – Hraah!" Hawk thrust his knife into Kote's mouth and through the back of his throat, killing the poor man almost instantly. Hawk set the body down and retrieved the rope, proceeding to coil and wrap the rope around the body. Then he climbed the main weather vane and tied the body to the highest antennae so that it hung like a flag, flying for all the world to see.


	3. The Start of War

**A/N: Alright, peeps here – drumroll please – is Chapter Three! 3 months spent working on this baby has, in my opinion, really paid off! Reviews will be put on my mantelpiece, and flames will go straight to the fireplace. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Hawk. Star Wars is Lucasarts'. Commander Arlon belongs to that YouTube – dude – thingy...**

Hawk was astonished that no one had found the body. He _needed_ the body to be found, because the others had to know that a comrade of his being killed was _unacceptable_ and that he, Hawk, was the strongest of all clones, strong enough to kill a Null-ARC, and that he would take revenge for personal attacks and insults. And he _would_. Ever since Kote had disappeared a few days ago, most of the clones and even the _Mando_ trainers had avoided him, knowing he probably had something to do with it. But Hawk knew that it was literally impossible to _not_ find the body. The question was, would they recognize it as _his_ handiwork? He cursed under his breath. He should've anticipated these complications.

Just then, another, unfamiliar clone wearing full MX-1 body armor ran in. Hawk took the fact that he had never seen him before as a good sign, especially as he appeared to be of high rank. The clone ran straight up to _him_. Hawk was thrilled that he, a lowly trainee who had not even been off-city, would be the one that the man spoke too.

"Where is your commanding officer, soldier? I need to speak to him! This is an urgent matter!"

Hawk hesitated. _Firfiek, this had _better_ be important. Arlon _really_ hates to be disturbed during his blaster practice…_

But he didn't voice his thoughts. Instead, he motioned for the obviously distraught man to follow him to the blaster range. They both ran through the perfectly white corridors of the Kaminoan stilt-city, only pausing to stare confusedly at a group of clones climbing the walls and shooting at the Kaminoan technicians wandering the halls. When they reached the blaster range, Hawk realized something: This man knew, or at least suspected, that Kote had been murdered! Hawk felt a thrill of excitement, which quickly became fear. After all, if the penalty for deserting was harsh, the penalty for combined murder, desertation, and betrayal would probably literally kill him.

Hawk pointed out Arlon, who was at at range 1, to the clone, and watched as he trotted over to the station, Arlon turned around, but immediately shrank back and saluted. Hawk watched as a small green man came up next to the clone and spoke a rather strange sentence.

"Started, Geonosis has. Beginning, it is, hm?"

Arlon looked shocked, and ran to a comm. He spoke something into it, and immediately, a sharp klaxon rang out. Every clone knew that signal, even if it had never been used before – grab the MX-5S prototype battle suits and _run like hell to the armories and briefing rooms._

(x(l)x)

_War. A horrible thing. Yet it is beautiful to some. There are those, though, who disagree - say that nothing can prepare you for the screaming, the blood. They say that you can never _un_see the horrors. But some men become braver, more valiant, even _more_ virtuous. Our hero is one of those men…_

**A/A: If you think I'm going to write a Geo battle scene, you're freakin' crazy. No way am I writing one of those.**


End file.
